Talk:Author, Author (episode)
On revert Mike, why did you rv my edit? All I did was make a lk for optronic pathway. Jaf 23:33, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf :I left that link in -- but you capitalized links to improper nouns like cloaking device. That's what I reverted. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:35, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) In the reference section? I didn't think any nouns were decaped when they stood alone like that, I though the improper noun cap rule was a sentence structure thing. Jaf 23:37, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf :Well I think its been S.O.P. to leave them lower case, just for appearances sake. if you want to suggest a change, you should probably log in. There have been vandals today. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk It's not really something I feel needs to be changed, I just thought I had been seeing them the the other way. Jaf 05:19, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf Tom Paris Uniform Colors In background information it states: "With this episode, Robert Duncan McNeill becomes the only other Voyager cast member (besides Robert Picardo) to wear all three department colors on his uniform. (Paris usually wears red, wore gold in "Worst Case Scenario", and wears blue here.)" However, this is not true, Harry Kim has also worn all three wearing gold normally, blue in this episode and red in "Endgame". 01:48, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure that it matters, but when we see Harry Kim, it is in an alternate timeline kinda thing. That might be a distinction, but then again, it might not. Since we are talking about actors (McNeil, Picardo) it may be relevant. Hope this helps. ----Willie 20:51, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :: information right from the bottom of the Background Information - "With this episode, Robert Duncan McNeill and Garrett Wang become two of three Voyager cast members to wear all three department colors on his uniform; the other is Robert Picardo. (Paris usually wears red, wore gold in "Worst Case Scenario", and wears blue here; Kim usually wears gold, wore red in "Endgame", and also wears blue here." --Mmr5678 21:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::So what's the verdict? McNeil didn't wear 3, but Wang did? --TribbleFurSuit 21:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I think Wang's future uniform counts -- they still used the same color scheme in that future. ::::I've totally forgotten about Author, Author -- my apologies for my hasty reversion to the Picardo article -- all three performers got to be in all three divisions. wierd. -- Captain MKB 21:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Wang won't be the third until "Endgame", so grouping the two together wasn't the correct approach. I rewrote the section to reflect the correct information. --Alan 22:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Mother Kim "Ensign Kim's mother implies that she has never spoken to Janeway (she says Janeway "sounds like a lovely woman"), yet in "Caretaker", Janeway, describing Kim's mother as "delightful", says that she had told her that she couldn't send her son's clarinet on to the ship as there wasn't time." Since Voyager was embarking on her maiden voyage and was in a hurry, the conversation about the clarinet probably wasn't spoken, but typed as a letter. Marseille The Tom Paris character in the Doctors holonovel is called Lieutenant Marseille, referring to a holodeck creation of Tom Paris is suited in that French city. Or do they refer to Hans Joachim Marseille, the legendary fighter pilot of WWII who had 158 air victories against the British in the African desert, therefore he was called "The Star of Africa" ? Due to the fact that both men were successfull pilots that comes to mind I guess. Friedie :Occam's razor would imply the holo-Tom is named for the city in France. Resonancewave 21:05, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'd say... obvious joke. If someone's name "Jack London" and you want to parody him, you name him "Jack Manchester" or "Jack Liverpool". It's definitely named after the city... because it's a clever parody of Paris... also being a city name. -- Sulfur 21:25, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::Indeed, the city in which Tom Paris's holoprogram is set. The city after which the flying ace WWII hero is named. Doubly clever, in addition to being obvious. -- 21:58, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Klingon Aphrodisiac? Is that really a reference? It seems more like a coincidence to me. Reference implies that it was intentional. I think that's up for debate. - TerranRich 21:48, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Removed the comment as lacking evidence of a deliberate reference: * The Doctor uses a Klingon aphrodisiac on Two of Three in Tom Paris's altered holonovel, a possible reference to where Admiral Kirk wondered if Dr. McCoy's second present to him on his birthday was a Klingon aphrodisiac.--31dot 09:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Removed comments Removed the following: Nitpick-* Ensign Kim's mother implies that she has never spoken to Janeway (she says Janeway "sounds like a lovely woman"), yet in , Janeway, describing Kim's mother as "delightful", says that she had told her that she couldn't send her son's clarinet on to the ship as there wasn't time. Speculative- * The initial scene of the holonovel portrays the shooting of one critically injured crewman to force treatment of a lesser injured crewman. A similar situation took place during the episode . Turanj, a Hirogen commander, tried to force the Doctor to treat a slightly injured Hirogen over a more injured crewman, and when the Doctor refused, he was deactivated for his trouble. One could guess that the Doctor needed to vent his frustration from this event in the holonovel. Unproven coincidence- * Also interesting to note is that the scene in the holonovel where its analogs of Janeway and Torres are ready to decompile the EMH program is similar to a scene from , where the actual Janeway and Torres allow The Doctor to experience the memories that they were trying to prevent him from remembering, though Janeway originally had the intention of keeping him from ever remembering to keep his program from re-experiencing the looping error between his ethical and cognitive subroutines. Similar to Seven of Nine speaking in defense of The Doctor's rights to individuality in that episode, her holonovel analog also does the same. --31dot 21:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::*''The Doctor says that Captain Janeway has not ever executed any of his patients, technically she did execute Tuvix in the second season episode and the Doctor may have thus, been in error.'' :Removed by anon — Morder 00:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :*''The question about The Doctor's rights as an individual is reminiscent of similar discussions about Lieutenant Commander Data in the episode . However, during the tribunal, there is no mention of the similarities (a non-"person" being given rights for the first time). The question of "holograms' rights" would later be explored in Voyager novels.'' :The same note above has been removed again and now this one. Similar, but it's opinion, need to show it was intentional. — Morder (talk) 23:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) — Morder (talk) 23:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I removed this note: ::*''Mike Sussman is a fan of [[TOS|the classic Trek series]] and later wrote .'' ::It not only repeats info elsewhere on the page, but also is not directly relevant to the episode itself: it relates much more to Sussman. --Defiant 07:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC)